Cliff
Cliff is a contestant who first appeared in Total Drama Dark Nieghborhood. he is extremely lonely and is bullied frequently for reasons he does not like to discuss. His shyness towards others gave him a fragmented speech pattern, making him pause randomly as he speaks. he has a bad habit of unintentionally shutting people away from him, which only worsens his attempts at finding friends. He takes interest in the guitar,dancing, and drawing (usually drawing Bill) and is an excellent cook (although he always eats alone) he has a slight distaste in women and his terrified of bugs, particularly spiders. He is played by DaRealLeon, making him the first of his original characters to appear in the series. Cliff is set to return in Total Drama: Neighborhood Anew, in episode 10 as a debuter. Total Drama: Dark Neighborhood Cliff arrived to the neighborhood, sad and lonely, and sat by himself away from the other contestants. Lionel attempts to speak with him, only to leave with no response. When Chris welcomes Bill, a mellow guy who had just lost his memory, Cliff devises a plan to give him a fake and completley non-legit backstory that the 2 are best friends and that they cam together. Bill somehow believes his story and decides to hang out with him, which makes Cliff overcome with joy and blushes that he finally has his first friend. he is sorted into the Panthers, luckily Bill is on the same team. Cliff watches Bill from afar, and Rin spots him, which surprises and irritates him. Bill sees them and asks him whats up. Cliff responds that he was staring at a bird, but Rin calls him out and tells Bill that he was actually watching him the whole time. Cliff is outraged and embarrased (despite Bill not minding it) and sits on a tree stump, far from the others. Rin attempts to cheer him up, but is shooed away. In the challenge, Cliff and Bill are paired together (much to their delight) and Bill asks him more about his past, seeing as how Cliff is best friends with him. Cliff once again, tells a fake story that one day in school Cliff was being bullied and beaten by other kids, and Bill stood up to them, making tem inseperable since (this was partly true, since Cliff is always bullied at school) Bill is somewhat pleased, but doesnt recall the events due to his amnesia. The challenge was about being in a virtual illusion, where one partner was facing their fear while the other helps. Bill's is first, which is him letting all his friends down (even though Bill doesnt remember his own friends) Cliff tells Bill that he hasnt let him down and that they are all that they have in the world. Bill is cheered up. Next, Cliff faces his fear of rejection/abandonement. Cliff asks a girl out on a date, but is rejected and beaten up by both her and her ex-boyfriend. Cliff begins to sob, unable to bear being bullied again. Bill steps in and easily wins an arm-wrestle against the ex-boyfriend, making him flee. Bill helps Cliff up, and helps take him to a hospital, furthuring Cliff's infatuation towards him. In the hospital, Cliff is ina hospital room as he heals from his assault, with Bill there for support. Cliff tells Bill that he is feeling ok, and eventually falls alseep and whimpers. The panthers won the challenge, giving him immunity. He appears once more, in a slightly better condition (at least to be out of the hospital) and votes for the sharks to win the other immunity. In episode 2, Cliff apologizes to Rin fro acting rude to her the other day, and spends his free time drawing sketches of Bill from afar. Nowi asks to see the drawings, but he is embarassed to do so. When a group of knights attack the Panthers to bring Bill back from him (revealing that Bill is connected to them in some way) Cliff drags Bill's unonscious body away from the group in order to keep him safe. eventually, Nowi catches up with them and hands Bill a note left by one of the knights, and he learns that he was once a knight among the group, and that he has a friend named Cabel. Curious that this was never mentioned by Cliff, Bill confronts him about it. Cliff knows he cant keep the charade any longer, and breaks down, confessing his lies that he told him (as well as vaguely implying his true feelings, which Bill doesnt notice) Bill is surprsingly mellow and forgives him, and explains that his life may have been worse, and that Cliff is still a friend to him. Cliff (still crying uncontrollably) hugs him out of joy, and Bill comforts him. Cliff soon carries Bill to hospital to have his wounds treated, and sits by him in the hospital room (much like what Bill did to him the previous episode) Cliff decides to draw some more pictures of Bill while he rests up, only for Rin to come in and see the pictures, learning of Cliff's affections for Bill. In the challenge, he scored the highest amount of points in the 1st round (and the highest overall) with 10 points, he was the 2nd to last Panther to be out of the challenge. Luckily, Lily won for the team, saving Cliff and co. from elimination. In episode 3, Rin is rudely woken up by Rin after she pours water on him, and gets emotional when Rin picks on by copying what he says. Cliff helps Henry heal his crow named Pedro by giving him a blanket. he becomes friends with Nowi and Henry, and the 4 (including Bill) think about being in a band. Much to their luck, Chris makes the challenge about the teams forming bands and performing, being rated on their songs and band name. Cliff's choice of instrument is the guitar. He helps Bill find an instrument hes good at, and picks the piano. Even though Bill played it very well, he isnt convinced and picks the keyboard instead. Bill then changes his mind and goes back to the piano after hearing of Cliff of how well he played it (Cliff got teary eyed and blushed when Bill was done) The team won for the 3rd time in a row. Cliff and the rest of the band got to vote out who loses in the sharks, and they all vote Lara. In episode 4, sometime Before henry's death, Tharja comes to visit the Panthers to give them an urgent message. Tharja reveals that their fellow teammate Desiree has betrayed them by aligning with The Boars team. Cliff is sent to tears by the news and hugs Bill, who comforts him like last time. Him, the rest of the panthers, and Tharja agree to purposely lose the challenge, and in exchange have Tharja and the sharks win to avoid elimination by them (since Desiree's alliance's main target is the Sharks) During the 2nd battle to retrieve Bill, Cliff is knocked to the ground by the knights, but seems to avoid any major damage. Henry is killed suring the battle, and Cliff mourns his death at his funeral. Donnel, a young villager, joins in his place, and the 2 kindly greet eachother. During the challenge (which once again involves a uge battle) Cliff is the 3rd last to lose (although this was part of the plan to eliminate Desiree) And flees the scene. Everyone votes off Desiree at the elimination ceremony, as revenge for her betrayal. In episode 5 Cliff is being constantly pestered by Rin, and she eventually gets mad at him. Cliff is not intentionally trying to hurt her feelings, but his distaste in women and Rin knowing of Cliff's attraction to Bill make it hard for him to trust her. In an attempt to try and make Rin feel better, Cliff (along with Bill) dance with her, cheering her up. Cliff is still a little disgusted by her though. In the challenge Cliff is paired with Lily, and while they do not finish for their team, they are in second and are spared elimination. Also, henry returned. Cliff cried cheerfully after seeing that his fellow team member survived his apparant assault. In episode 6 Rin really begins to agitate Cliff to the point where he breaks down. Cliff explains that the reason he dilslikes her is because she found out about his affections towards Bill 4 episodes ago. Rin promises that she will not tell anyone, and Cliff decides to accept her as his friend. Rin also tried to get Cliff and Bill together by tripping Cliff onto Bill, but it doesnt work. Cliff is once again angry at Rin. in the challenge, Cliff and his team members fight alternate versions of themselves. Cliff's alternate self was never bullied and became very popular. Cliff is about to ask if Him and Alternate Bill ever dated, which his alternate responds by stating that Bill is a loser. Cliff feels uneasy after noticing that the Alternate Bill (that never lost his memory and is still a knight) is very harsh, making him wonder if Bill was like this before his memory was lost. Cliff was the only person in the Panthers aside from Henry who didnt "die". The team went in 2nd place. In episode 7 Cliff, Rin, Lily, and Nowi played a game where everyone threw water at eachother.Henry also uses magic to get further details on Bill's past by Cliff's request. Henry tells Cliff that Bill was kind to his comrades as well as being rather nice to others, Cliff is relieved that Bill was not like how the alternate world portyayed him. Lily tries to make friends with Cliff, and kisses him, which makes him uncomfortable. Rin took a picture of the kiss, and intended to show Bill it. Cliff was almost in tears by the thought of Bill seeing it. Lily asks him what is so bad about him knowing, and Cliff admits to her that he has feelings for Bill. Lily roots for him and relates to it. In the confessions challenge, Cliff confesses that he was in an asylum for 13 years (no details given) and that he is homosexual (but never revealed his fellings towards Bill) His confessions were decently ranked, and the Panthers took 2nd place. In episode 8 Rin furthurs her attempts get CliffXBill together, and seeks help from Lily. Rin gives Bill a picture of Cliff sleeping, which annoys him a bit. Cliff is embarrased and tells them their attempts will not work. In the challenge Cliff survives the first round, but picks the wrong door on the 2nd round. Nowi ties for first with Lionel (who is a shark) so he doesnt go to elimination. In episode 9 Rin and Lily go to plan B on their plan to get Cliff and Bill together by locking them both in a box while they're alseep. Cliff waking up in the box gives him horrid memories of hic childhood, and he cries. Bill tries to get out, but Rin pours concrete in the box so they cant get out. Bill (for the first time ever) snaps at them (thinking that 2 are trying to kill them) and feels bad that Cliff has to hang out with them. Lily eventually frees them, and while Bill forgives them (albeit hesitating) Cliff has had it and walks away. Bill goes to help him, but Rin appears to help. Cliff shoves her aside when she tries to hug him. In the challenge, Rin insults Cliff by saying that he is a baby that cries too much. Cliff retaliates by stating that she tried to kill Bill and him, and called her a heartles b***. The Panthers tie for first with the sharks. In episode 10, Cliff is still upset about what happened the previous episode, and gets ina fight with Rin. Rin soon explains to him that he was merely helping him in winning Bill's affections, and that she thinks of him as a brother (much like Len) and breaks down. Cliff listens, and shows no signs of emotions and says nothing. Bill helps Cliff and explains to him that he will have to get over it, and that he can only worry about the present. Cliff (once again) hugs Bill while in tears as he comforts him. Cliff makes Bill promise that if their team loses again, they vote out Rin. Bill agrees. Lily appears and confronts to Cliff that he had wanted Rin gone all along, and that hes usinga guilty consciensce. In episode 11 Cliff is still mad about what happened with Rin, and passes on her party. he, along with Lily and henry are the competitors for ther team in the challenge. Cliff picked a total of 4 turnips, and they win the challenge. In episode 12 Cliff is still upset about what happened with Rin, and is going to incredible lentghs to avoid her. Rin is now feeling bad, and Nowi decides to tell Rin about Cliff's past, and how it has made him what he is today. Cliff was sent to an asylum at age 5 because his parents did not approve of his homosexuality. While at the asylum, he was stuck in a small, empty room in a straightjacket. Every day he would be shocked in the head and force fed. His time in the asylum impaired his speech (explaining why he pauses often when he talks) He attempted to take his own life numerous times, but never died. One rainy night he broke out of his room, and jumped off the roof of the building in another attempt of suicide. He once again survived. But realised he was no longer confined and was free. Rin felt bad about when she heard, and decided that she will try and gradually rebuild her friendship with him. When Bill is KO'd after falling off of his hammock, Cliff panicks and helps him (with Lily's assistance) After Rin, Lily, and Nowi finish the cake for the challenge, Rin says that she gives them all good luck, and hopes no one in their team leaves. Cliff (for some reason) gets teary eyed, which panicks the others. Cliff goes on the defensive, and walks away. At the vote, Cliff remembers that Bill and him agreed to vote out Rin should they lose again. Cliff at first hesitates, but finally votes her tearfully. In Episode 13 Cliff is now in a better mood than in previous episodes, and rides on henry's horse with Lily. Later, Cliff tries to make Bill feel better, until the enemy army appears to kill Bill (This time with the army Bill used to serve) Cliff is now used to this, and gets his axe right away. Cliff fought decently, but he was eventually stabbed and kicked in the balls by the enemy prince. Before the eveil prince could deal a final blow, Bill steps in and takes the hit. Cliff is unconscious for a bit, and when he regains conscious, he becomes inconsoloable after seeing that Bill is near death. Cliff does not see his best friend (and love) die, so Lionel begins working on an invention that should be able to revive Bill. At the end of the challenge, Bill turns out to be fine. Aversa and Henry quit the game (since they are both competeing in the next season, it didnt matter anyways) In episode 13, Cliff is now in the final 3 with Bill and Lily. Lily takes a picture of him while she hugs him (because he rejected a picture of them kissing, as well as one of him crying) In the challenge, Cliff's speech says that he should stay because he only recently left the asylum, and will have nowhere to stay if he is out. Cliff's speech was awful in comparison to Bill and Lily's and Chris eliminates him for his poor speech as well as him breaking out of the asylum. Bill stand up to Chris, scolding him for mocking Cliff's bad past, and decides to quit in Cliff's place (not caring for the money anyway) Cliff begs his best friend(and love) to stay, but Bill cannot, so he wishes him luck and fades away. Cliff mourns Bill's elimination afterwards. Total Drama Neighborhood Anew Cliff debutted into the series in episode 10, because Neneko sneaked away. Morrigan used to her powers to randomly summon a contetstant from the past, and Cliff appeared. Personality Generally, Cliff usually seems sad as result as a result from constant bullying and desire for a friend. Cliff is also rather childish since he had not real support in life, being alone since birth. Even though he only recently entered adulthood, Cliff speaks with a voice that makes him sound a lot younger than he actually is. Cliff can be kinda cruel at times, the best example being how Cliff lies to Amnesiac Bill about his past so he can believe that the 2 have been best friends since childhood. Cliff still feels guilt and remorse for his actions however. Cliff can occasionally be happy, usually when in the company of his only friend. Cliff is also very emotional at times, crying in just about every episode. Character Relationships Bill: Bill is Cliff's best and only friend. however, Cliff lied to Bill about his backstory, meaning that they never actually knew eachother and that Cliff was merely scheming because he was desperate to have a friend. Bill is the only one Cliff is comfortable talking to, although he feels guilt that he had lied to Bill abut his past. In the end, when Cliff breaks down under the pressure and confesses to Bill about his lying, Bill does not mind, still seeing Cliff as a good friend and pictures his former life being worse than Cliff's. Sometimes Cliff's dialogue implies he has feelings for Bill, but Bill seems to be completley oblivious to it. Rin: Cliff dislikes Rin partly because of his distaste in women, but he truly began to hate her after she embarrased him in front of Bill, causing him to flee to a far away stump. Rin tried making Cliff feel better, but to no avail. in episode 2, Cliff apologized to Rin about how he acted the other day, and she forgives him. Rin then offers to eat with Cliff, but he doesnt feel like eating and kindly refuses. Cliff began to hate Rin more when she discovered Cliff's feelings about Bill. despite their troubles, Rin sees Cliff as a friend, while Cliff sees her as an annoyance. Cliff doesnt seem to completley hate her though, as he did try and cheer her up when Rin was upset with him. Cliff and Rin became friends in episode 6, and she began to help Cliff win Bill's affections (with currently no avail) Cliff and Rin both began to hate eachother after Rin locked Cliff in a box with Bill in an attempt that they will fall in love, but instead they believe she tried to kill them. Rin was eliminated mostly because of Cliff, because he made Bill promise to vote her out should they lose again. Lionel: Lionel tried to talk to Cliff, but Cliff wasnt ina mood to talk, making him leave. Nowi: the 2 somehow became friends offscreen, and is currently the only female that Cliff does not dislike (although she regularly annoys him) their first on-screen interaction is when Nowi asks Cliff about his drawings. Cliff is embarrased and does not let her see any of them, since hes embarrased that all of them are sketches of Bill sleeping on a hammock. Nowi doesnt put 2 and 2 together, and thinks that he is simply nervous about his artistic talents. Nowi tells him that she understands and that she will wait for the time to come where he will man up the courage to show her his drawings. Nowi also protects Bill and Cliff when they try to escape the knights by hurling fireballs at them. Cliff and Nowi were also in their team band in episode 3. Nowi appears to know very much about Cliff (especially about his gloomy past) despite not having much on-screen interaction. Henry: While the 2 have no extended interaction, Cliff did give a blanket to Henry's crow Pedro so he could heal. They 2 also were in their team band. When Henry was killed in the 2nd battle to retrieve Bill, Cliff mourned henry's death at his funeral. When Henry apparantly lived and returned, Cliff cried in joy and hugged him. Donnel: Cliff kindly greeted himself after Donnel debuted and joined the Panthers. Donnel left the game after Henry came back, meaning that the 2 will most likely have no more interaction. Lily: Cliff and Lily were paired up in the 5th challenge. In episode 7 Cliff became uncomfortable with Lily after she kissed him. Cliff also told her of his feelings towards Bill, and she related to it. In episode 8, Lily begins to help Cliff win Bill's affections. Cliff started hating Lily after she assisted trapping Cliff and Bill in a box. Trivia *Cliff is currently the only original character played by DRL in the series (most of his characters are taken from video games) *In the virtual illusion set up by Chris, Cliff is asking out a girl, despite his distaste in them (this is likely because it is forced by Chris in the illusion) *His fragmented speech pattern and distaste in women is inspird by both Emmeryn and Lon'qu from Fire Emblem, respectiveley. *Cliff (and taco) is the only contestant in challenge 1 one of TDDN that never actually conquered his fear (Bill did it for him while he was crying nearby) *Cliff is the first confirmed homosexual character in the series.